


All the Things, Baby, That We Could Be

by SallyWhite92



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: After a disastrous Valentine's Day, Judy is hanging out with Nick to try to make herself feel better. Luckily for her, Nick has a plan to save the holiday for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's trying her hand a wildehopps smut again lol. i said on my tumblr that i was going to try it and i did, and it could be better but overall i'm pleased with how this turned out. the beginning of this was inspired by a comedy sketch by Iliza Schlesinger, on her Freezing Hot act. it's on Netflix if you have it, I highly recommend watching it because it's hilarious.

“You what??”  
  
“I ran away from him, okay?” Judy whined and pulled her ears down to cover her face, wanting to hide the fact that she was turning bright red under her fur. “I was so embarrassed that I just couldn’t look at him!”  
  
The fox beside her was being no help, throwing his head back and laughing, full and loud. Normally it was a sound she loved hearing from him, but in this instance it was just making everything worse. “Oh my god, Carrots! This is so beautiful, I can’t!” He wasn’t able to speak anymore as he snorted and laid back on the couch, still laughing.  
  
She grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and hit him with it, the insides of her ears hot. “Nick! Stop it! You aren’t helping!”  
  
Judy had just been on the worst date of her life. Early that week she had been asked out by a chinchilla, an accountant. He had seemed nice enough at the time and he looked responsible so she had decided to give it a chance. Sure, his offer to go out on Valentine’s Day had been a little sappier than she would have liked, but she hadn’t seen any real harm to it. She had even gone shopping for something nice to wear, buying a silk blouse and a clutch purse. She’d gotten ready early and had been ready to go by the time the accountant had gotten to her apartment.  
  
They’d gone out to dinner and everything had seemed fine. At first. Until she noticed that after he had finished his drink, he had no intention of ordering another one. Which made her realize that she would also be limited to just one alcoholic beverage that night.  
  
And that didn’t sit well with her, because how was she supposed to want to make out with him later if she wasn’t at least buzzed? And then she felt bad for thinking that. She was an adult, she had to stop thinking like a teenager.  
  
The dinner went on and after awhile the two had run out of things to talk about. Which was the second warning sign that maybe this date wasn’t meant to be and she should get out while she could. But it was Valentine’s Day and she was determined to at least try to make this work.  
  
The accountant had driven her home and Judy was so sure that he was going to kiss her in the car. She had waited for it, ready. Only for him to kiss her on the cheek, which hadn’t been what she was expecting. So while she had been ready for a mouth kiss, she had turned her head ready only for it to sink in that he had only kissed her cheek and was now staring at her like she had two heads. She had been so embarrassed that she had jumped out the window of the car and fled into the apartment building. She had then called Nick and he’d come over to pick her up and take her to his apartment, where they had started a movie and she had told him all about her disastrous date.  
  
Which led them back to where they were now.  
  
“Why did you even go out with the guy?” Nick managed to wheeze out through his chortles.  
  
Judy huffed and flopped back against his couch, her arms crossed over her chest. “He seemed nice and he was dressed really responsibly.”  
  
“Did you really go out with him based on what he was wearing?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“You totally did!” The fox snorted, his muzzle split in a wide grin.  
  
She gave him a playful shove, a small smile on her lips. “You’re such an ass, you know that?”  
  
“You know you love me.” He winked at her.  
  
She glanced over at him, taking in his smile, his shining green eyes, his soft red fur. Did she know that? Of course she did, and then some. But he didn’t need to know that.  
  
“You’re incorrigible.”  
  
“Big word, Officer Hopps.”  
  
Her phone went off on the coffee table and both of their gazes flew over to look at it. They glanced at each other before she snatched it up, swiping her finger across the screen and opening up the text.   
  
Nick peered over her shoulder, hovering just a little too close to comfort but she didn’t say anything. “Who is it? Is it the accountant?”  
  
“Yes,” she said, reaching back to shove his muzzle up.  
  
“What’s he saying?”  
  
She read the text message and she could feel her anger building. This had to be the worst Valentine’s Day ever. In this history of Valentine’s Day. And she’d had plenty of bad ones, from way back in middle school and high, but this took the cake. She huffed and growled and tossed her phone back onto the coffee table, flopping back against the couch. “That’s it, I give up, there’s no way this could be any worse!”  
  
“What did he say?” Nick asked as he grabbed her phone, swiping his paw pad across the screen the screen to look at it. She didn’t protest, they were always going through each other’s phones just for shits and giggles. He read the message and then started laughing again, even harder this time.  
  
Judy scowled at him. “You’re supposed to be helping me, you know, not making this worse.”  
  
“Oh, Carrots, you sure know how to pick ‘em!” He snorted and read the message out loud. “’Hey Judy, had a great time tonight. Sorry I couldn’t kiss you, I have to be up early in the morning’.” He put her phone on the table before leaning back, still chuckling. “What a fuckin’ loser. Can I answer him for you?”  
  
“What are you gonna say?” She looked over at him, nose twitching and violet eyes curious.  
  
“Oh, just wait, I have a good one.” He grabbed her phone and went into her texts. Judy watched as he opened up her emojis and scrolled down, going past all the ones she would have used.  
  
“What you looking for?”  
  
“Just wait, I’ve got this. Aha!” He pressed it and then sent it before handing the phone back to her.  
  
She looked at what he had sent the accountant then looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “Fried shrimp?”  
  
“Fried shrimp.” The fox nodded, grinning from ear to ear. “He just texted you what’s probably the lamest excuse I’ve ever seen. ‘Sorry I couldn’t kiss you, I have to be up early’, like who is he making out with that would cause that? A wolverine?” He snorted and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his side. She fought back the blush rising in her ears. “I think you dodged a bullet there. Needless to say he’s lost any chance of a second date.”  
  
“It’s too bad, he seemed nice enough,” she mused, leaning her head against him as he started gently rubbing her side.  
  
“Those are the ones you have to watch out for, fluff. That’s how they get you.”  
  
She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Like you would know anything about that.”  
  
The fox looked down at her, his expression a bit insulted. “What are you implying, fluff? That I can’t show a lady a good time.”  
  
“You said it, not me.”  
  
“I would kiss the lady, not leave them hanging.” He was closer to her face than she expected and she could hear her own heartbeat. “The first kiss is the most important part of a first date. If you just kiss her on her cheek, she’s insulted. It’s sexual rejection.”  
  
“It’s just a kiss,” she muttered, unable to look away from his eyes. They were so intense…  
  
“It’s still a rejection, Carrots.” His paws had slowly worked their way up her back to her ears, rubbing them gently and making her shiver. “He was very rude to reject you like that. You deserve better.”  
  
He was so close to her now and his paws were so mesmerizing and god he smelled so good… “Oh yeah? What do I deserve, then?”  
  
Nick seemed to contemplate this for a bit before pulling her closer, his paws drifting down to rub around her hips, making her gasp softly. “You deserve to be kissed. To be held and caressed.” He was getting closer to her face now and she had no intention of stopping him. “You deserve to be worshipped, to be ravished and treated like a queen.”  
  
“Know anyone who’s up to it?” she gasped, her paws reaching up to grasp at his shirt collar.   
  
“I think I know a guy.” Then his lips were on hers and his scent surrounded her senses and his fur was so soft and oh god!  
  
“Nick,” she groaned into his mouth, her body trembling softly.   
  
He pulled back and pressed his cheek against hers, his paws shaking as they rested on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. They were silent before Nick whispered, “Is this okay?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
She nodded again, clinging to him. “Please.”  
  
He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. He laid her on the bed, kissing her again, teasing her tongue with his and making her moan. His paws were gentle as they traveled up her belly, heading for her breasts. She pulled away from his lips to gasp, her back arching off the bed into his touch. His mouth went to her neck, nibbling gently on her skin before pulling back so he could lift her shirt up and off of her.  
  
Judy sat up so she could pull his shirt off, running her paws down the white fur of his front. She felt him shiver and grinned, leaning up to nuzzle her nose against his throat. “What’s the matter? Bunny got your tongue?”  
  
“Well, she did.” He pushed her back down on the bed and undid her pants, yanking them and her panties down her legs and tossing them aside. He pressed his nose into the fur along her hips, sniffing around and driving her crazy with desire.   
  
She groaned with frustration and reached down to try to push his muzzle down. “Nick, c’mon.”  
  
“So impatient.” But then his mouth was on her and she couldn’t think properly. He was so good with his tongue and god GOD she was going to lose it, she was so close so CLOSE—  
  
“Ah!” The pleasure crashed over her in waves, forcing her to arch up off the bed once more as she gasped loudly, his paws holding her hips down to keep her from bucking into his muzzle and hurting him. When she came back down from her high she pulled him up to her, kissing him fiercely. She could taste herself on him and somehow that turned her on even more. She reached down to undo his pants, using her hind paws to shove them down to his knees. He reached down to push them off the rest of the way.  
  
He lined himself up with her and took her paws in his, looking down at her. “Are you sure?”  
  
She nodded, giving his paws a squeeze. “Yes. Please, Nick.”  
  
He kissed her as he carefully pushed into her, not stopping until he was all the way in. She gasped, wrapping her legs around his hips as her body got used to the extra stretch. Then he started moving and she lost all sense of anything else except how he felt inside of her, how he felt on top of her, how he smelled, how he sounded as he panted into her ears. She whined and bucked her hips to move with him, making him shudder and move faster.  
  
“Nick!” She wrapped her arms around his neck, shaking against him.  
  
“Judy, I can’t, god!” He buried his nose in her neck, nipping gently. “Tell me this is okay, I can’t, I won’t last.”  
  
“Please, Nick, please.” She was so close, so so close.  
  
Suddenly he thrusted even harder into her and she felt something swell inside of her, locking them together, and it was just what she needed. She threw her head back and cried out as she came again. He growled and his teeth were on her neck and she felt something warm spurt inside of her, which only served to prolong her orgasm. The two shook together for a while before collapsing back onto the bed. Nick rolled onto his side so that he wasn’t squishing her, wrapping his arms and tail around her as he detached his teeth from her neck.  
  
Judy felt as if her bones were jelly as she melted against him, shivering as she felt him still spilling inside of her. So that’s what a knot felt like, she mused. She leaned up to lazily rub her chin on his collar bones and neck, wanting to smell herself on him, especially after what they had just done. He seemed to understand, since he was rubbing his muzzle along her ears and on her neck to leave his scent on her, as well.  
  
“So that’s what I deserve?” she hummed, wrapping a leg around his hip and starting when she felt more warmth spill inside of her. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning.  
  
“That and so much more.” He pulled back just a bit to look at her, his expression hopeful. “That is, if you’ll let me?”  
  
She couldn’t help but laugh at how unconventional this all was. It was just so them. “I would love nothing more.”  
  
He grinned and pulled her tighter against him, his tail thumping against her hip. “Better than the accountant?”  
  
She laughed and nodded, kissing along his chest. “Much better than the accountant.”  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, fluff.”  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, slick.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comment if you liked it. happy Valentine's Day, and I'll see you all next time. *finger guns*


End file.
